soulsplit_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Modes
There are four distinct game modes in Soulsplit. These modes are different in many ways, ranging from their experience rates, to the time it takes for the Special Attack bar to refill. The following will show the pros and cons of each mode, as well as what each mode has that makes it unique. New updates to the game renders that there is no unlimited prayer, whereas Legends and Extremes had unlimited prayer beforehand. All players will have the same drain rate in the wilderness regardless of mode. 'Easy / Sir' Sirs are generally for those people who want the entire "Private Server" experience. The Sir mode provides the player with quick, and easy leveling, and they also have full access to all other content, like all other modes. Features: *5000 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills) *Option to type in ::Pure at Varrock west bank, which gives you the following stats: **99 Strength, Attack, Ranged, Magic **52 Prayer **1 Defence Pros: *Easy to max out skills, so for all people who want to either PK, or kill bosses, they can get in to it in about ten minutes of creating their account. *Perfect account to make starter money (Killing Frost dragons etc. ) Cons: *Every hit is reduced by 15% of what it can be. *The average drop rate for killing monsters is very low, it is either similar, or less than what it is in the real RuneScape. *A lot of players tend to show some kind of negativity towards this mode. This mode is only recommended if you want to get a feel of this server, and if you want to make some starter money. This mode is fairly commonly chosen by players who want to experiment with different types of pures, mains and other types of accounts. 'Medium / Lord' Lords are for those who want the feel of levelling quickly, but not too quickly. Lords are possibly the most commonly chosen type of accounts, as they have the benefit of being easy to train, but also have a fair drop rate and hit rate as well. Also, before game modes were introduced, everyone's account was based on a Lord mode and their exp rates/benefits. Features: *500 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills) Pros: *Relatively easy to max out skills *Fairly good drop rate considering the ease of training *Hits are fairly decent, again considering training. Cons: *Hit rate is still low, If compared to a Legend or Extreme with similar levels, the Lord would have a very low chance of winning. *Drops from Boss monsters are very rare, but considering the ease of training, killing the monsters is very easy, so even killing 100 of them is no difficulty. Lords and Sirs are the same in description, however training Lords is harder, but worth it considering the rewards. With Lords, it is also a bit easier controlling your levelling of stats. This way, it is wasier to make a particular build for combat. 'Legend' For the more established players of Soulsplit, Legends are the second hardest, but possibly the most ideal choice. Legends are not excessively difficult to train, they do take a while however. Legends are far more difficult as opposed to the previous two modes, but they make up for it in their high drop rates, higher hits, and other perks. Features: *50 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills) *Legend's Cape given to player at creation (with enhanced stats) *Legends receive a 25% reduction in prayer draining rate while outside of the wild. Pros: *Legend's Cape *High Drop rate *Higher hits than almost all the other game modes *Special Attack bar refills quite quickly. Cons: *Is the second hardest type of account to train *Very expensive to train certain skills (Prayer, Herblore etc.) Most Legends in game are usually experienced players, these players create Legends after establishing a firm base of the game in either Sir or Lord modes. Legends are deadly in PKing. They also have a very good drop rate from Boss monsters as well as other players (in PvP). Legends are the best accounts to choose if you want a mild Private Server experience, but want the challenge, the sense of accomplishment that comes from leveling up, and perhaps the most practical all around account (Considering that an account in Extreme Mode requires 5x more effort than an account in Legends mode) 'Extreme' The hardest game mode that can be chosen in Soulsplit. Extremes are by far the most difficult to train as the have the lowest experience rate. Extremes are almost always very experienced players who have usually completed the most of the challenges assosciated Legends/Lord/Sir accounts. Though they are difficult to train, and the effort put into making one is great, the rewards all well worth it. Features: *10 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills) *Sir Owen's Sword (Arguably the best training weapon in the game, as it is twice as fast as any other melee weapon). *Extremes receive a 50% reduction in draining rate while outside of the wild. *Special attack bar fills very quickly, compared to any other game mode. *Capable of teleporting out of up to lvl 22 wilderness Pros: *Access to Sir owen's longsword *Highest drop rate in-game *Hits slightly higher compared to any other game mode *Special Attack bar refills fastest on this mode Cons: *Very slow training/time consuming *Very expensive to train skills such as Prayer, Herblore etc. 43-95 Pray can cost up towards the billions of GP to train. Considering that when matched up against players on any other mode in PvP, the Extreme account will likely come out victorious. They possess the highest hit/drop rate in the game as well as a special attack bar that refills extremely fast. Accounts on Extreme Mode can be regarded as the most mode powerful in Soulsplit. ---- 'Trivia' *There was another mode called "Knight" which had an experience rate of 1,500 experience per hit. It had similar hits and drops to that of a Legend, but was not used due to the fact that it had prayer drain identical to that of a Sir or Lord. This mode has since been removed from selection and remains a rarity in-game. *Upon release of the mode update all players were offered the choice of becoming a Legend. If they chose not to, they were defaulted to the Lord game mode. Category:Soulsplit related Category:Marked for revamp